For Better, Or For Worse
by tvd-feels
Summary: Caroline Forbes doesn't know what she wants. In fact, maybe it would've been too late for her to actually realize exactly what she wanted.


Caroline Forbes was one of many things. The over achiever, Head of the green club, Chair of student council, Part of the beatifications committee; And most of all, she was Caroline Forbes. Daughter of the sheriff in town, and of course, the girl who thought she was never the one. It was the middle of the night, and Caroline found it extremely hard to fall asleep; Of course, it could be the fact that she was no longer in high school, and Tyler said he was coming back tomorrow night.. Not that, she didn't want him to come back, she just didn't like the idea of being told broken promises again. Especially if they were about Hayley who was supposedly his friend. Every part in her would love to decapitate her head from her body at any given moment, but it wasn't Caroline. Not the Caroline with humanity; and she would never stoop to that level of pain, not after seeing how it made Elena. The blonde haired vampire turned to her side as she noticed how _full _the moon was. It reminded her of the very first night she had helped Tyler with his transition; or the night at school when Klaus had turned Tyler into a hybrid… Klaus. Right, he was leaving tomorrow for New Orleans; the offer she had turned down, and strangely enough that very sentence had made her heart clench. Possibly because of the fact he wasn't going to be around anymore, but isn't that what everyone wanted? Maybe no one ever gave him the chance to redeem his harsh actions; Surely she did because she had let him under her skin so many times with no intentions. Those words he said to her graduation night.. Were the ones that showed her his humanity.

"_Tyler is now free to come back to Mystic Falls. —He is your first love, but I intend to be your last." _The memory was fresh in her mind as if it had happened moments ago. Klaus loved her. Klaus, the evil hybrid. But to her, he wasn't evil. She saw his humanity. The blonde haired vampire shook the thoughts as she noticed the glimmer of light that had found it's way through the beige curtains that hung above the wooden floor. It was already morning and she had found no sleep at all; for the fourth night in a row. Thank god she was immortal or else she would have unattractive bags under what she liked to think as he eyes. Caroline let out a frustrated groan before pulling the covers over her head. Once she realized rest was out of the question, she tore the blankets hastily away from her body and decided to get ready. What she had planned for the day was obviously something that had been decided during her session of the dangerous late night thinking; Caroline was going to say goodbye to Klaus.. as much as she hated saying good bye, it was the least she could do. The silhouette she saw while stepping in front of the mirror frightened her. She was looking at herself, instantly thinking of everything she had gone through since becoming a vampire— Stefan, her best friend was gone, along with Bonnie. All she had left was Elena, but Damon was occupying her time more than ever. Stefan had gone somewhere to think, and he wasn't answering any of his phone calls which made her even more mad. Everyone she cared about was walking out of her life, and she really hated that. Drowning in her own thoughts again, she decided it was unhealthy.. and she should get out after saying goodbye. That word was depressing in it's own way, in fact more than one way if possible. Once she completed her morning ritual, The hair curling was brought to near perfection whilst staring at herself blankly in the mirror. The blonde decided to wear a dark floral dress, some black ankle boots, a cream colored braided belt, and her light brown leather jacket. For being summer in Virginia, it was extremely hot. Her make up was brushed up with mascara and a little blush, topped with lipgloss just to finish it up. Not that, she wasn't making herself look extra pretty this morning. It. Was. Just. Klaus. The thought of him leaving should make her smile, even be happier. But all it did was make her feel… she didn't know how to feel.

"Mom I'm going—" Caroline's yelling cut short as she went through the hall, remembering her mother was always posted at the sheriffs office.

"Oh, right you're never home." She mumbled to herself with a roll of her eyes. There was never a simple time for the young girls life, she had no mother— and now she was beginning to lose all of her friends.'_Maybe going to New Orleans with Klaus wasn't such a bad idea after all…" she thought._

Caroline stopped in her tracks after realizing what just passed her mind. She was considering going to New Orleans? No. Just.. no. She shook her head before heading to the white porcelain fridge, pulling the door by the handle as she grasped onto a blood bag. Of course, food would've sufficed as more of something better, but if she didn't drink the blood that would result to a blood lust, and Caroline wasn't one to volunteer herself to that experience. Taking her purse, she threw it over her shoulder and quickly finished the remains of the blood before tossing it into the trash. Maybe her mother was never home, but she always made sure Caroline had blood blags stored secretly. The blonde hadn't made it out the door before being startled by the loud ringing of her cellphone. A text message.

"Seriously? What's so important at 5:30 in the morning?" Caroline huffed before realizing the time. No matters, she could just… pretend she was on her way out somewhere and stop by The Mikaelson's, hoping Klaus was alone.

_'Hey Care, I can't wait to see you tonight. -Ty' _the text read.

Those few words alone should have made her heart flutter, but they didn't. And it was the most single handed thing she feared the most. Why wasn't she surprised that Tyler was able to come back? Why wasn't she happy from the text message she got this early in the morning? Why was she… thinking about Klaus? Her mind shifted from what to reply, and if she should. The final answer resulted in making him think she was still asleep, regardless of where she was going right now, it would've looked so bad on her part. Caroline walked over to her car and sat in the drivers seat, closing her eyes and counting to ten slowly. _This was it. This is happening. _She was going to say good bye, maybe even forever. And… regardless of anything right now, she couldn't help but remember he would wait for her. After putting the key in ignition, it wasn't long before her hands were gripping at the steering wheel, and her eyes were wide with anticipation, as she was staring at the home for what seemed like a really long time.

"What am I doing here.." she wanted to blame her late night thoughts for this, but she knew deep inside she wanted to be here. Despite what her angelic conscious was telling her.

A few breaths escaped her mouth before she found the courage to to swing her door open and make her way to The Mikaelson home before she changed her mind. The steps she took towards the house felt like miles, and with each step she mentally prepared herself for how she would act, and she was telling herself this was okay.. everything was going to be fine. Caroline rose her chin up gracefully and full of confidence as she approached the front door to the familiar place.

_'One day you'll show up on my doorstep, and you'll let me show you what the world has to offer.' _Those words she remembered would soon haunt her more than she knew. Those words caused her to shiver, realizing she was at his door step, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong impression. That was when she realized this would look bad.. and he would be disappointed. She didn't want any of that— so with a quick turn of her heel, she made her way down the porch steps before completely stopping at the small noise of a door opening.

_'Please don't be Klaus, please please please, don't be Klaus.'_ she repeatedly thought with her eyes shut tightly, as if she was wishing on something.

"Hello, love. I wasn't expecting to see your lovely face this morning." A British voice spoke, In which she knew all too well. Klaus.

Caroline was shaking now, her nerves were hitting every part of her body and she was scared. _Really, _scared. Not because Klaus was right there behind her. Because of the way her heart tugged after hearing his voice. She turned faking a smile, approaching him slowly. Though she was surprised, for some reason he looked.. attractive to her. A part of her felt like he noticed her eyes studying him; And the last thing she needed was to throw an enormous boost on his ego.

"Hi.." was all she managed to say, as her voice began to tremble— she mentally cursed herself for thinking any of this was a good idea in the first place.

The look on Klaus' face seemed somewhat confused, but it still held that cocky smile he was partially known for. There was a really, really long pause between the two, and Caroline was definitely wishing she wasn't there.

"Love, is.. everything alright?" Klaus asked, while taking a slow step forward. At times he could be reasonable, in which Caroline still couldn't understand why he was so nice to her. Damon had always said Klaus was obsessed with her, but that was never the case. It was different.

"Yes.. No, um.. I mean, yes everything's fine!" Caroline said unsure of herself. Thank god she actually managed a somewhat, well put together sentence. And with that, she was proud of herself.

There was some sort of intense stare down Caroline was having with Klaus; Because once their eyes met, she stupidly made the decision to look down at his lips, but recovered as she returned her eyesight to his. Her heart was beating against her chest. Her undead heart was beating from a small action Klaus had mustered before her. She caught the smirk that reappeared to his features, and it was starting to make her think he knew why she was acting this way.

"Well that's certainly convincing," he finally spoke, although his voice was clearly dripping with sarcasm— and Caroline found it too early in the morning to deal with any of his motives he thought were funny.

Her lips curled into a small smile, almost genuine. When she folded her arms across her chest, she had to look to the porch floor for a moment; Pretending that the white paint served as something remotely interesting right then and there.

"Klaus, you're leaving now.. aren't you." she said as more of a statement than the actual question. Which she probably had said the wrong thing because then he would start insinuating what she was afraid of.

"I believe that's correct, unless Elijah and Rebekah have a change of plans." he said, noticing every bit of the tone in her voice. He was aware, and yet he couldn't help but smile at her small gestures that were hidden behind the false smiles.

Caroline looked up at him, realizing she shouldn't be acting this way; Acting like it was the end of the world.. because she didn't love Klaus.. she didn't. And the fact sounded as if she was trying to convince herself, rather than anything or anyone at the moment.

"Well, I hope you have fun in New Orleans.." she replied forcing another smile, her voice had become really enthusiastic which probably gave herself away.

A look of realization was clear across Klaus' face. It seemed as though he knew very well on what was going on, and she was scared by just that.

"Caroline, why are you here so early in the morning?" This time his face was serious, and there was a slight part of concern.

"I um… came to say good bye." she finally regained her confidence, and decided to go with the truth. What's the worst that could happen. And suddenly, Caroline had spoken too soon. Right there, at the doorway was Hayley.

"What the hell.. are you doing here?" she spoke a little lowly, almost predatorial, not something she had even thought would leave her mouth.

She noticed just how Klaus tensed up, and that didn't reassure her position anymore than how much she wanted to attack this wolfy slut. Hayley's expression was actually fear this time, and some part of Caroline was in love with that. In love with how terrorized Hayley seemed to be right now. Caroline's eyes shifted to Klaus' who was now looking down at her like he was speechless, like he didn't know what to say; which didn't help the empty feeling that was growing in her stomach.

"Klaus.." Hayley said almost whispering. Something in her tone was softening, unlike Hayley.

"Did you hear me or are you all of a sudden deaf now? You're back waiting for Tyler, aren't y—" Caroline spat out before stopping once she saw where Hayley's hand was. Her eyes narrowed at the girl before she stepped back. There was a kind of rush, a sudden realization waved over her as she kept her gaze at the ground.

"Hayley, go back inside." Klaus ordered with a small hint of anguish in his voice. There was no doubt, his departing of Mystic Falls would be left not remembered.

"No. You can stay there, I should be the one leaving." Caroline spoke calmly, but her voice was heard broken.

The blonde looked up to see Hayley standing there, still with her hand placed on her stomach, and Klaus— he was looking right at Caroline. She felt like crying, but she had no reason to. Betrayal was what she felt and she didn't know why.. how Klaus could make her feel so many range of emotions.

"Caroline wait," Klaus said as if he was unsure where the conversation would go.

There was a lump in Caroline's throat, created by just the sight. The realization that Klaus and Hayley had slept together, and he didn't wait— What the hell was she thinking now? She had feelings for Klaus, and those being thought about now were creating feelings that came as over whelming for her. The tears weren't expected and they looked bad on her part. It was because she was overwhelmed, and the reason she couldn't possibly figure herself out right now, that the tears were getting to her. Looking, and feeling weak in front of the one person she swore she wouldn't have let herself appear that way in front of.

"Cat fight." A familiar, yet annoying voice could be heard by Caroline. Though it did remove some of the tension that was happening right now. And by how Klaus glared behind her, she knew it was Damon.

Caroline turned to see Damon there, and of course Elena. The tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she tried to keep her breathing normal.

"Care.. what's wrong?" Elena's voice was soothing, full of concern as she pulled her friend into a hug.

And with that small gesture, Caroline was letting herself go.

"I.. I have to go home. I'll text you." Caroline breathed while giving a smile that wasn't really convincing. She tried to stop thinking about what had just happened; She had just openly admitted she cared, for Klaus. That.. she had feelings. Her feet brought her towards her car, as she got in and drove home in a rush. The worst part was, she didn't even make it home before she broke down in tears. It wasn't even seven o'clock and she was going to have to remember that. Everything.

Caroline's phone went off countless times all made by Elena, a few by Damon. And one by Klaus. She knew that Elena had probably told Damon to do so, but she loved how Elena was starting to become her friend again. She wouldn't answer the phone, it just sat there vibrating against the passenger seat of her car. Talking right now wasn't the best idea; especially if there was so much hurting inside of the girl, she couldn't bare it.

"She shouldn't be alone right now..not like this. She could turn off her humanity with that much stressing her out… What did you do to her?!" Elena said blankly, trying to calm down. Her question came out as an accusation, and it was towards Klaus.

Damon just rolled his eyes, and it was evident he was enjoying the little drama that was going on.

"Well, when you stop pointing fingers I'll be more than happy to let you know." Klaus said with a slight sarcasm laced in his words. Which only made Elena angrier.

"Excuse me? I have, every right to blame you Klaus! Caroline is my best friend and whatever you did to her this time, whatever you're doing, you need to stop! Obviously you aren't seeing how she's feel—  
" Elena had lost it by now. Klaus' short words had made her mad, and her few words of almost blurting out Caroline's secret, had almost ruined everything. Elena quickly covered her mouth before turning to Damon.

Klaus and Damon were both looking at each other now, confused to what Elena was about to say.

"Pardon me?" Klaus spoke as he rose a brow.

"I'm gonna go talk to Caroline, just.. forget it. you don't care about her anyways. It's an act with you, exhibit A standing at your doorway!" Elena yelled nervously before rushing to the car and starting it. As of now she didn't care what Klaus thought. She pulled out her phone and continued to call Caroline's number as she made her way to the boarding house. If she knew Caroline, that's exactly where she would be.

"Seriously Elena?" Damon muttered before eyeing Klaus and Hayley at the same time. A look of realization crossed his face.

"Elena's just really over protective over her best friends. Exhibit A," he stated with sarcasm before motioning over the road Elena had just ripped up from the driving speed she had gone on.

Caroline was at the boarding house, the one she and Elena, and Bonnie spent their childhood in. Being a little girl was all she had left. But her mind was slowly straying towards wanting to forget.. it was a feeling of darkness and remorse; Caroline Forbes didn't care anymore.


End file.
